


Push/Pull

by Geonn



Series: Equilibrium [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Face Slapping, First Time, Gags, Kink Exploration, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Submission, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intimate moment takes an unexpected turn, two women decide to leave their comfort zones for the chance of something amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push/Pull

Veronica was standing at her desk with her back to the door, scribbling a quick note to Jeremy in case he came by looking for her before she returned. He would be bringing by a project that would take at least an hour, so if she wanted to get out early, she'd have to escape before he made an appearance. Someone knocked on the door and she fought back an irritated sigh. She faked a smile. "Ah, Jeremy. I was just--" Her fake smile faded as she saw her visitor was not Jeremy, but someone she actually hadn't expected to see again. "Uh. Hi."

"Susan told me where you work. It's not a... weird stalker thing, honest."

Veronica nodded, still shocked by her sudden appearance. She'd only seen Melissa in "date" clothes, but everyday clothes suited her just as well; she wore a cream-colored turtleneck and a denim skirt that just barely reached her feet. She was pinching the cuffs of her sleeves against her palms, and she looked ready to bolt. 

"That's okay. Is everything, uh..."

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to apologize for the... misunderstanding, I guess."

Veronica chuckled to cover her unease. "It's okay. Really." She cleared her throat and fingered the collar of her blouse. "I should apologize for the way I reacted."

_"Slap me..."_

_"What?" In Melissa's living room, the first buttons of the first blouse undone, Veronica was surprised she'd even understood what was said. But she looked up from Melissa's exposed brassiere and focused on her lips. She was still worried she had misheard. "What did you say?"_

_"Slap me."_

_Veronica moved her hand to Melissa's hip, slid around to her ass, and swatted her. She squeezed and scooted closer. "That what you want?"_

_Melissa pulled Veronica's hand up and put it on her cheek. "Slap me... please..."_

_Veronica swallowed and hesitated. Melissa's eyes were closed. It had been two years since Veronica had been with someone, and what was a little playful slapping? She lightly slapped Melissa's cheek._

_"Harder..."_

_"I--"_

_"Ma'am, harder..."_

_Veronica slapped her again, and Melissa yelped._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't be. Harder."_

_Veronica pulled away. "I think this was a mistake--"_

Veronica leaned against the side of her desk and crossed her arms. "It just caught me by surprise. I shouldn't have run out like I did."

"No, it's me. I mean, if I'd given you a little warning..." 

Melissa's voice trailed off, and she reached up and ran her fingers through her dark-red hair. It was cut short, with bangs that feathered across her forehead to obscure one eyebrow. She was adorable, there was no doubt about that. Definitely her type, so she couldn't blame Susan on that score. 

"I know I must have made you a bit uncomfortable." Veronica remembered leaving the apartment as quickly as possible, her blouse still unbuttoned as she hurried to the elevator. "I'm not... averse to that sort of thing. I just felt I didn't know you well enough to--" She stopped herself and laughed. She obviously felt she knew her well enough to go back to her place, to plan on having sex with her. "I just think it's more of a third-date sort of revelation."

"Right! Normally I would have waited. But I... I figured if we were going to bed anyway, then I might as well get it out of the way."

Veronica smiled. "Probably the best course of action." She rubbed her thumb along the side of her nose and then swept her dark hair off her shoulder. "Look, up until the point where I ran out on you, the date was going very well. I really liked you."

Melissa relaxed slightly. "I liked you, too."

"So." She cleared her throat. "What do you say we get the next two dates out of the way, and then we can... maybe explore the third-date stuff? I'm sure I like some things in the bedroom that you might find weird. So we can go out again, if you're open to it--"

"Very open!" Melissa winced. "Or something that sounds a little less desperate."

Veronica laughed. "And maybe we can ease into the other stuff. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. I wasn't sure what to expect from this visit, but I thought I'd just beg forgiveness and head out with my tail between my legs."

"No. I liked you too much to let one awkward moment trip it up. I'll call you?"

Melissa nodded. "Sure. I'm free, uh, any night this week. Again... I didn't mean that as desperate as it sounded."

"I understand." Veronica felt like a knot had been loosened in the middle of her chest. "Thanks for coming by. I wanted to say I was sorry, but I wasn't strong enough to track you down and make it happen. I owe Susan a drink for saving me the trouble."

Melissa looked as if the tension had seeped from her body as well. They were back to where they had been between the restaurant and Melissa's apartment; comfortable and clicking. 

_Melissa had her arm around Veronica's elbow, leaning heavily on her. Veronica welcomed the weight._

_Veronica sighed. "I can't believe it's only nine. I think I'm a little wired."_

_"Well, just because it's nine doesn't mean the date is over. We may not be eighteen anymore, but it's not like we're senior citizens."_

_Veronica stopped walking and faced her. "What did you have in mind?"_

_"My apartment is not far from here."_

_"On a first date?" Veronica said, feigning shock._

_Melissa shrugged. "We may not be senior citizens, but we're not getting any younger. Besides, if you had a horrible time and I don't get a second date, I won't get another chance to see you naked."_

_Veronica laughed. "I like your logic. Although it's a moot point. You're definitely getting a second date."_

_"Good to know."_

_They kissed on the street before Melissa took Veronica's hand to lead her home._

Melissa said, "How about Saturday, around seven?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll give you a call."

Melissa nodded and lifted her hand in a goodbye wave. Once she was gone, Veronica looked back at her desk and the note she'd been preparing for Jeremy. If she hurried, she could still slip out before--

"Ms. Collins?"

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow at her aborted escape. Still, considering the reason she had been delayed, she couldn't be too upset. She put down the pen and turned around. "Jeremy. I was expecting you to drop by..."

#

Their second date went better than their first, at least as far as Melissa was concerned. After dinner, they walked off the buzz from the wine they drank and ended up sitting on a bench talking for close to an hour. She brushed strands of charcoal-colored hair away from Veronica's face and leaned in, their lips meeting as tentatively as if it was their first kiss. She smiled; who said there were no do-overs in real life?

"We should head back," Veronica said when the kiss ended.

 _Or you could come over to my place._ "Yeah, probably." They stood and linked their fingers together for the slow walk back to the parking lot. Melissa enjoyed the silence for a block, then looked at Veronica. "So, should I ask... about the third..."

"Oh, there will be a third date."

Melissa tried not to look too relieved. "Good. So, um. I should point out that what happened last time... doesn't necessarily have to happen. I mean, I'm capable of just having sex with someone."

Veronica chuckled. "I talked to Susan."

 _Changing the subject... I can handle that._ "Oh?"

"I asked her why she set us up. She told me it was because you were my type. Redhead, blue-eyed, athletic, you read a lot... and you're submissive."

Melissa blinked. "She said that?"

"Not in so many words." She looked down at her shoes. "I tend to take things over. I dominate conversations and, uh. I guess she thought that you and I would make a good match because you're more pliable." She winced. "God, that sounds horrible."

"No. It's accurate, at least." She broke her handhold with Veronica and slid her arm around her elbow. "You lead, I'll follow."

"Right. But what if I take it too far?"

Melissa chewed her lip and considered the question. "That's what safe words are for, right? So we'll just pick one, and use it to make sure we stay on the right page." 

"Have you used safe words before?"

"Yeah. Once or twice." She thought some more. "Okay, how's this. If I say pull, you pull back. If I say push, feel free to keep going. Same with you. If you want me to act more assertively, you say pull and I'll take a little more charge. Is that too complicated?"

Veronica shrugged. They were almost to the car lot. "I guess we'll see Wednesday."

"What's Wednesday?"

"My last day of work before a long weekend." She turned and faced Melissa, cupping the back of her head. She angled Melissa's head back until her chin was in the air, and Veronica looked down into her eyes. "I don't care if you have work on Thursday morning."

"Push," Melissa whispered.

"You'll stay home from work on Thursday if you're supposed to go in. We'll go out Wednesday night, I'll take you back to my place, and I'll have my way with you."

Melissa shuddered and closed her eyes. "Pull."

"God, that's..." Veronica gasped as she broke character. She took a breath and they kissed. Melissa wrapped both arms around Veronica's neck and they swayed against each other in the darkness.

Veronica blinked at Melissa for a moment. "Push."

"Yes, ma'am."

Veronica smiled at the charge that went through her. When she spoke again, her voice was harsh and gentle at the same time, like a stone hand in a kid glove. "You will meet me at five o'clock on Wednesday at my office. You'll wear a dress that shows off your legs, and you will not wear panties." She was breathing harder now, and Melissa was matching her breath for breath. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. Is there a color you would prefer?"

"N-- blue. Or purple."

Melissa nodded. "Yes."

Veronica smoothed her thumbs over Melissa's cheeks and lowered her voice. "Pull... was that okay?"

"Very much so." Melissa inhaled and tried to keep her voice steady. The idea of following those directions already had her buzzing. "Was it... okay... for you?"

Veronica cupped Melissa's face and kissed her closed eyes. She felt the soft fluttering eyelashes against her lips and then kissed between her eyebrows.

"Very much so," she finally echoed. "I didn't know I had that in me. I wonder what else I have in me, waiting to get out."

Melissa shrugged. "We'll see on Wednesday."

"Is there anything you want to veto?"

Melissa appreciated the question and considered it carefully. "Physical pain. At least for now. Slapping and spanking is the line."

Veronica nodded. "Noted." She looked toward the car lot, where the attendant had been watching their conversation. He quickly busied himself rearranging the keys on the pegboard behind him. She smiled and clutched the lapels of Melissa's coat. "Pretty good date, don't you think?"

"Yes." She impulsively kissed Veronica once more and then sighed. "Looking forward to Wednesday."

"Me too." 

They walked across the street together and the attendant went to get their cars. He retrieved Melissa's first, so she was able to watch Veronica grow smaller in her rearview mirror. Veronica waved, and Melissa smiled and gripped the steering wheel with both hands. 

Wednesday seemed eons away.

#

Veronica spent Wednesday dealing with personnel issues, trying to distract herself from what she and Melissa had planned for that evening. She had spent Monday afternoon with her office door closed, furtively searching for online sites that might be informative without making her internet history look horribly perverted. She also looked for tips so she wouldn't accidentally hurt Melissa while she was... hurting her.

After she left work that day, she drove around until she found an adult bookstore. It was oddly normal-looking, like a liquor store or something innocuous. She parked in front of the eyeglasses shop at the far end of the strip mall, scanned the parking lot for any familiar cars, and slipped into the store like someone was shooting at her. The girl behind the counter smiled when she entered and Veronica tried not to stare. The girl must have been older than she looked... she legally _had to be_ , and she seemed non-threatening.

"Help you find anything?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I just, um... I'll just browse."

"Let me know if you need anything."

Veronica nodded and began her search. Some items seemed relatively safe, while others slightly terrified her. She picked up one package and read the description of what it was supposed to do. "To a _person_?" she gasped as she put it back on the shelf. She eventually ended up with a good assortment and, on her way to the front counter, she spotted an area with outfits. She shopped a bit, comforted by how similar it was to buying a regular outfit, and bought herself something she hoped would put her in the proper mindset.

The girl at the counter was completely professional as she rang up the items. Veronica didn't know why she was surprised; if the girl had worked there for longer than a day, she'd probably seen a lot more risqué things crossing the counter. _She might even think I'm vanilla. Of course I_ am _vanilla most of the time._ She nervously tapped her fingers on the counter and reached for her credit card when the total came up. She hesitated, imagining the unlikely scenario where her boss or her coworkers found the credit card bill and saw where she had shopped. She took her emergency cash out instead and paid without leaving a paper trail.

"Come back soon," the girl said.

Veronica smiled and fled with her bag, doubting she would feel comfortable showing her face on this side of town any time soon.

The bag was currently waiting at her apartment, originally sitting on the couch but then quickly stowed into a little-used drawer in the kitchen. It still felt too conspicuous buried among the dusty pots and pans she never had the time or inclination to use. Finally she put it in a black garbage bag and tucked it behind the trash can in the kitchen. 

Now that the day had finally arrived, she found herself tensing every time someone stepped into her office. Working in Human Resources meant that she was rarely bothered unless there was a conflict or she was called on by corporate to explain new policies to the branch employees. She had a lot of quiet time to think and watch the clock.

Veronica started preparing to leave at four, an ill-advised plan that left her with over a half-hour to kill before Melissa was due to arrive. She went into the break room and nursed a cup of coffee before she went back to her office. There was a small mirror in her desk drawer and, having nothing else to do, decided to make sure she was presentable. 

She didn't know what a dominatrix was supposed to look like, or if that was even what Melissa wanted her to be. She'd left her hair down, which drew compliments from everyone in the office as she passed through that morning. Turning her head one way and then the other, she considered the possibility she may have gone overboard on the makeup. Her skin seemed paler than usual. Combined with the black of her hair, the blue of her eyes and the red of her lips seemed more noticeable. 

Her clothes, Veronica was certain, were wrong. A long-sleeved navy blouse with a matching tie, and black tailored slacks. She'd worn her best high heels; no dominatrix worth her salt would show up in flats. She felt silly, like the time the office held a costume party for Halloween and she spent the entire day dressed like Wonder Woman. She put away the mirror and put her hand on her laptop, debating if she should answer some email to pass the time.

The anxiety had faded throughout the day that she thought the new arrival was just another person from the office who needed help. Instead, she saw that Melissa had followed her instructions to the letter. She wore a sleeveless purple dress with two buttons undone at the neck. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and her lips were pressed together in a tight line. Her eyes were wide, awaiting Veronica's approval.

She stood and ran her eyes down to Melissa's legs. "Did you follow _all_ of my instructions?"

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like to check?"

Veronica's arms erupted in gooseflesh. "No. I'll take your word for it." She stepped around her desk and walked slowly toward Melissa. "I've been thinking about tonight."

"Me too." Melissa's voice trembled. She was wearing flats, which made the difference in their heights more pronounced. When Veronica stood in front of her and Melissa tilted her head back, she actually felt a surge of power.

"I was thinking about your name. It's too long." She curled her fingers and brushed them over Melissa's cheek. "So I'll call you Missy."

"Okay."

Veronica pinched Melissa's earlobe. "I wasn't asking permission."

Melissa hissed through her teeth and her eyes closed. She was wearing just a touch of eye shadow. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She released Melissa's ear. "Should I pull?"

"No," Melissa whispered. Her lips curled into a smile as she opened her eyes. "That was perfect."

Aware that someone could come down the hall at any moment, Veronica stepped back to retrieve her coat from the hook. "I was thinking we could go for Italian--" Melissa reached past her and took the coat before Veronica could. She turned and smiled at her, holding the coat up and waiting.

Veronica smiled and turned her back. She slid her arms into the sleeves, and Melissa put the coat on her. She smoothed the material over Veronica's shoulders and stepped back.

"Thank you, Missy."

"My pleasure, ma'am."

Veronica offered her elbow and Melissa took it. "So, how do you feel about Italian?"

"Sounds delicious."

They walked out of the building together, pausing to say goodnight to the security officer in the lobby. "We'll take my car," Veronica said. She stopped herself before she added _Is that okay?_ She was starting to figure out her role, her position in this little game of theirs. Her heels clicked noisily on the pavement and she turned to glance at Melissa. She was smiling. Veronica tried to keep her breathing steady as she looked back at her car as if viewing the destination could make them arrive faster.

The bag of toys that had seemed so embarrassing for the past twenty-four hours were now filling her thoughts. She was glad they would be there, ready and waiting. She wet her lips and used her key fob to unlock the doors. She hesitated and looked at Melissa.

"I can still drive, right?"

Melissa chuckled. "If you want to."

Veronica nodded and let her go. Melissa walked around the back of the car and got into the passenger seat as Veronica started the engine. She glanced at Melissa, whose smile was so bright and grateful that Veronica knew she was ready for whatever the night would bring.

#

Veronica suggested they "normal it up" over dinner, and Melissa agreed. After they ordered, Veronica broached the subject that had been bugging her since they first started talking about doing this. "If you're into this sort of thing, why have you waited so long to explore it?"

Melissa shrugged. "It's not that easy. Once you trust someone enough to bring it up, the foundation of the relationship is pretty much established. After a month or so, it's kind of hard to switch gears. So I just let it go. Sometimes I was worried about freaking her out or ruining a good thing. So I kept quiet. But then you came home with me on the first date, and I thought the door might be open a little bit. We were still new enough that if it got weird, we could just back up and start over again." She took a sip of her water. "And we still can. If tonight isn't your thing, just tell me and we can go back to normal next time. Deal?"

"Deal. But I don't think... I mean..." She looked to make sure the waiter wasn't approaching and leaned across the table. "I never thought about it before. But the thought kind of has me, ah... excited." She arched an eyebrow and Melissa grinned. She covered Melissa's hand with her own and gave her voice an edge. "You're not getting out of tonight so easy, Missy."

Melissa blushed and ducked her head. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She looked up. "Is that all right? Should I call you something else, like... mistress or mommy?"

Veronica coughed and leaned back. "Uh, I don't think... um, 'ma'am' has been fine so far."

"Yes, ma'am. And while we're taking a break? I really like Missy."

"Good." Veronica relaxed a little. "I wasn't sure."

"It was very good. I... it was inspired. I got a little surge when you said it." She smiled.

They both leaned back as the waiter arrived, placing their meals in front of them. He asked if there was anything else, and they both shook their heads to send them away. Melissa reached for her silverware, but Veronica snapped her fingers. Melissa's eyes widened, but Veronica just shook her head.

"No."

Melissa pulled her hand away from the silverware and, after a brief mental debate, folded her hands in her lap. Veronica unrolled her napkin to free her own silverware and cut off a piece of her chicken. Her heart was racing as she carefully popped it into her mouth and chewed. She kept her eyes on Melissa as she swallowed. She swirled the pasta around her fork, dipped it into the sauce, and took a bite. When the food was gone, she looked at Melissa again as Melissa subtly wet her lips.

"You may eat."

"Thank you, ma'am." Melissa smirked before she picked up her napkin and unwrapped the silverware. "You're kind of getting into it, huh?"

Veronica arched an eyebrow and took another bite of her chicken.

#

Melissa followed Veronica upstairs, always staying behind her and to the right. Veronica looked back a few times, smiled reassuringly, and led the way. At the first landing, Veronica turned suddenly and flattened her hand in the center of Melissa's chest and pushed her back. Melissa let herself be pushed against the wall, crowded by Veronica's body. Veronica stared at Melissa's lips and moved her hand up, her fingertips tickling the hollow of Melissa's throat.

"Hm. I should have bought a collar. And a leash. Would you like to wear that, Missy?"

"Yes." Veronica narrowed her eyes and Melissa hastily added, "Ma'am. Yes, ma'am."

Veronica kissed the tip of Melissa's nose. "Good girl. Come." She turned and started back up the stairs, and Melissa followed. At the apartment, Veronica unlocked the door and took Melissa's hand to guide her in. 

"Step out of your shoes, dear."

Melissa did as she was told and the height difference between her and Veronica increased once more. Veronica turned on a light to reveal her home. The far wall was mostly glass, looking out onto a wide balcony decorated with rattan furniture. The spartan decoration of the living room made the space look larger than it was. The kitchen was a narrow space off to the right, and she assumed the short corridor to the left led to the bedroom and bathroom.

Veronica went into the kitchen, bent down, and retrieved something wrapped in a black plastic garbage bag. She held it out to Melissa with both hands.

"Take a look in there. If there's anything, ah... y-you can decide what gets used and what doesn't. Is that okay?" She winced and then cleared her throat. "I mean... do you understand, Missy? Choose your toys."

Melissa nodded. "I understand, ma'am."

"I'll be in the bedroom. You may sit on the couch and await my return."

"Yes, ma'am." She gripped Veronica's wrist before she could walk away. She lowered her voice and said, "Thank you."

Veronica stepped closer and kissed her. The kiss lingered, and Melissa parted Veronica's lips with her tongue. Veronica suddenly pulled back and slapped Melissa across the face.

Melissa recoiled, covering the sting with her hand as she stared at Veronica. "Pull. I'm so sorry. I thought--"

"No." Melissa's eyes darkened. "Push."

"Are you sure?" Veronica whispered.

"Yes. Push."

Veronica nodded. "You will sit on the couch and you will wait for me. As long as it takes. And don't you dare play with any of my toys before I get back."

"Yes, ma'am."

Veronica slipped her hand out of Melissa's grip with surprising gentleness. She disappeared down the hall and Melissa was left in the living room. She rubbed the spot on her cheek, wondering if it had turned red, surprisingly sad to discover the sting was already fading. It was exactly what she had wanted on their first date, and the thrill of finally getting it was intoxicating. She walked to the couch and sat down, freeing the treasure from first the black bag and then a smaller, white bag with the logo of Nina's Treasures.

She held the bag on her lap and took out the purchases one at a time. A vibrating egg that was pastel purple, like it was an Easter prop; a fur-lined paddle that was soft on one side and firm on the other; handcuffs with purple fur lining; a tickler with a wide purple feather; a ball-gag with holes that would allow her to breathe through it; a purple satin eye-mask that was so soft she ran her fingers over it before setting it aside; a cat o' nine tails with a sturdy leather handle; purple leather restraints with black borders and chrome hoops that could be attached to... well, so many things; a long handle with what looked like a cowboy's spur on the end; and, finally, an oddly tweezers-shaped object with pads on the ends and three beads at the far end where the two pieces met.

Melissa put the toys on the coffee table and stared at them, her feet crossed at the ankles so that her knees were slightly apart.

 _Veronica will use these on me if I want her to._ The thought made her squirm and wonder what was taking her so long in the other room. 

As if cued by the thought, she heard Veronica's high heels on the tile between the bedroom and the foyer. The clicks were like a metronome, giving rhythm to Melissa's heartbeat. She folded her fists in her lap and sat up straight, facing the balcony as Veronica slowly circled the side of the couch.

"Find anything you liked?"

"Yes, muh--" The word died in her throat as she finally looked at Veronica.

Her hair had been wetted and slicked back, tied into a ponytail. Her work clothes had been discarded and replaced with a purple corset with black ribbing and silver rings. She wore a black lace bra that gave a tantalizing peek at her nipples underneath. She had exchanged her high heels for thigh-high leather boots that had even higher heels, scores of laces running down the front of the boots as she cocked her hip and curled her fingers around the base of her flesh-colored strap-on.

"I asked you a question, Missy."

"Sorry, ma'am. Yes, ma'am, these all look... amazing." She picked up the cowboy spur. "I'm not sure what this is, though."

"It's called a Wartenberg wheel. I'm supposed to roll it over your body while you're blindfolded." Veronica's voice had changed, and Melissa was starting to identify the difference between her Mistress and her girlfriend. She picked up the tweezers thing. "This is a clit clamp. I don't know, um... I thought..."

Melissa said, "I want to try it. Maybe not right now, but... I want to try it all."

Veronica was breathing hard. She steadied her shoulders and blinked. "Stand up, Missy."

Melissa stood up and smoothed her dress over her thighs. She swallowed hard and kept her eyes on Veronica's.

"You said you followed my orders to the letter... prove it. Show me that you're not wearing any panties."

Melissa curled her fingers in the material of her dress and inched it up. Veronica dropped her gaze and tilted her head to the side as she watched. She stooped to pick up the tickler and used it to push the dress up higher between the spots Melissa was holding. Melissa bunched the material at her waist, leaving her crotch exposed. She had actually gone to work like this, worried that everyone who passed her desk could smell how excited she was. And, of course, that had just exasperated the problem until she was certain everyone in the office could smell her. 

Veronica pressed the soft feather against Melissa's labia and she bit back a gasp at the soft brush of it. She had trimmed her pubic hair in anticipation, unsure if Veronica would prefer her shaven or not. She decided to leave just a little hair, so it could be dealt with if Veronica so demanded. _Demanded_... She wet her lips at the thought and kept her eyes locked on Veronica's face.

"Good girl. I'm glad to see you can follow orders." She moved her hand so that the feather moved back and forth over Melissa's sex for a moment before she ran the feather along the inside of Melissa's right thigh. "You have earned one Choice. You may decide what we use first out of the bag of toys I bought for you."

Melissa looked down at the pile, feeling like a kid told she can only have one piece of candy. She bit her lip and, telling herself they would get to all of them eventually, picked up the paddle and presented it to Veronica.

"I've only been spanked by hands before, ma'am. I'd like to see how this feels."

Veronica looked conflicted. "But you were good, my pet. Are you sure you don't want to save that until you've been bad?"

A good point, but she wasn't sure she was ready for the other things. "Yes, ma'am. Please?"

"As you wish, Missy. Turn around and put your hands on the couch." Melissa turned and bent forward. She pulled her dress up so that her ass was exposed, then closed her eyes as she placed her hands flat on the cushion. She heard the coffee table being moved so there was enough room for them both in front of the couch. Veronica stepped forward and ran her hand over the curve of Melissa's ass, sucking in a breath through her teeth before she brushed the soft fur of the paddle over her skin. Melissa's toes curled in the carpet.

The soft touch of the paddle ran across her backside, then down the back of one thigh to her knee before moving to the other leg. Veronica moved slowly, letting the fur drag achingly along her body. When she reached her starting point, she flipped the paddle in her hand and ran the smooth, flat edge over Melissa's cheek.

The first swat was shocking, and Melissa cried out. There was enough shock in the sound that she immediately said, "Push. Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Push, push, push."

Veronica spanked her again, then a third time. Melissa bit her bottom lip and arched her back, pressing her ass toward Veronica each time the paddle came down. She switched to the other cheek so the delicious sting was spread evenly, and soon Melissa was whimpering from the assault. The paddle disappeared, and Veronica's hand smoothed across the curve of her ass. The touch felt cold and Melissa shivered and bit back a whimper.

"Your ass is so red, darling. How does that feel?"

She knew she couldn't honestly say it felt good, but she said, "It was perfect, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." She felt a tear roll down her cheek and she tried to stifle the cry before Veronica heard it. She ducked her head and Veronica climbed onto the couch beside her. She stroked Melissa's hair, kneeling beside her.

"Pull. Shit. I hurt you. Do you need ice or--"

"You don't understand. You don't know how long I've wanted this. And for you to go out and get these things, and be willing to use them, and..." She swallowed and wiped at her cheeks. "It means so much to me, Veronica."

Veronica slapped her and Melissa's eyes widened with surprise. "Did I give you permission to use my name?" 

Melissa bit her lip to keep from smiling. "No, ma'am. My apologies, ma'am."

"Hm. It's a good thing you already got your spanking. Will you be good now?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Veronica leaned in and brushed her tongue across Melissa's lips. Melissa remained still and unresponsive until Veronica smiled. "Good girl. You may kiss me, Missy."

Melissa kissed her, eagerly and passionately. She was wet, and she moved her feet together as she fought to keep her hands on the cushion. She had permission to kiss, not to touch. Veronica broke the kiss and stepped off the couch. She stood behind Melissa, hands on Melissa's hips under her dress, and seemed to be debating what to do next. Melissa waited patiently, her head bowed. There were still tears, but they were happy tears piggy-backing on pain. 

"I'm going to take off your clothes." 

Melissa wasn't sure if it was a declaration or if she was asking if it was okay. She nodded. "As you wish, ma'am."

Veronica ran her hand up Melissa's back and found the zipper at Melissa's collar. She dragged it down and then spread the halves apart. Melissa moved her arms to slip the dress off, and Veronica pushed it down her legs so it pooled around her feet. 

"Stand up. Turn around and get on your knees." 

Melissa did as she was told. She flattened her palms on her thighs and looked up at Veronica with wide, trusting eyes. Veronica twisted at the waist and looked at the toys still laid out on the coffee table. She idly stroked her strap-on and then, apparently inspired, pressed the tip against Melissa's cheek.

"And what if I wanted you to suck my cock?"

"It would be my honor, ma'am. Please, may I?"

Veronica stared down at her. She cupped Melissa's face, ran her thumb over cheekbone, and then dropped it to her lips. Melissa kissed the pad, never taking her eyes off Veronica's face. Veronica curled her fingers under Melissa's chin and tilted her head farther back. Melissa parted her lips but didn't make a sound. She slipped her hands from her thighs up to her waist, and then around to her back. She crossed her wrists and laced her fingers together, wishing she had thought to use the handcuffs first.

Finally Veronica inhaled and said, "You may."

Melissa turned her head and parted her lips, using her tongue to guide the tip into her mouth. Veronica brushed Melissa's hair away from her forehead and began to move her hips, thrusting gently into Melissa's mouth. Melissa applied suction to the toy, pulling the strap taut between Veronica's legs and giving new meaning to the phrase "push and pull." She smirked around her mouthful and let Veronica guide her head forward and back.

"If I asked you to lick my boots..."

Melissa choked slightly as she pulled and let the cock fall from her mouth. She looked up at her mistress. "Yes, ma'am."

Veronica's cheeks were flushed. "If I took off my boot and wouldn't let you come until you'd sucked each one of my toes?"

"It would be my honor, ma'am. Shall I remove your boot?"

"Not just yet, my good sweet Missy." Melissa knew her lipstick was smeared from the ineloquent drooling she'd done while sucking Veronica's cock, but she didn't dare reach up to wipe it away. Her asscheeks were still stinging and she flattened her palms over the cheeks as Veronica bent down toward her. She kissed Melissa's top lip, then the bottom, and then slipped her tongue into Melissa's mouth. Melissa closed her lips around it and closed her eyes, and they both moaned at the same time.

Veronica stood up and stepped back. "Gather the toys back where you found them."

Melissa moved forward on her knees and put everything back into the bag. Veronica watched her and, when the bag was full, she took it away from her. "Open your mouth... bite the handle. Good, Missy. Now crawl."

She turned and walked away, swaying her hips and giving Melissa no choice. She dropped onto her hands and crawled after her. The tile in the hall hurt her knees, and she made a mental note to mention it to Veronica. Her palms made quiet slapping noises as she trailed behind, noticing that Veronica was moving slow so she wouldn't have to hurry.

When they reached the bedroom, Melissa saw that Veronica had prepared it earlier. There were only two lamps in the room and both were lit, the shades covered by red handkerchiefs that softened the light. The tile ended at the threshold and gave way to plush carpet, for which Melissa was grateful. Veronica walked to the bed and sat on the edge, her knees spread wide. She snapped her fingers and pointed between them, and Melissa obediently crawled over. Veronica took the toys from her and stroked Melissa's cheek.

"Good girl." She bent down and kissed Melissa between her eyebrows. Melissa closed her eyes; it was like a benediction. "You're a very good girl, Missy. I was lucky to find you."

"No, ma'am. With apologies, I think I was lucky."

Veronica considered that. "I think we both owe Susan a drink for setting us up."

Melissa grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

"Get on the bed, Missy."

Melissa climbed onto the bed while Veronica opened the bag. "On your back." Melissa did as she was told, her legs together and her arms crossed over her chest. Veronica took out the wrist restraints and the eye mask. "Hands." Melissa presented her hands, and the leather restraints were snugly wrapped around her wrists. 

"I notice there's a color scheme," Melissa said, breaking character with a small smile.

"Did I say you could speak?"

"No, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Sorry won't cut it." She took out the ball gag. "Open your mouth."

Melissa parted her lips and the purple ball was eased between them. She pressed her tongue against the back and gagged slightly. Veronica froze. "Shit. You can't... you can't tell me to stop if--"

Melissa nodded. 

"Are you sure?"

"Mm." Even though the gag wasn't secured, she held it in her mouth as a signal to Veronica that it was okay. She felt drool forming between the rubber and her lips and she tried to suck it in, giving her the appearance of gasping for breath. Veronica didn't look comfortable with that. She dropped her hand to Melissa's chest and looked at the bag of toys.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said softly. "If something goes wrong..."

Melissa bent her knee and slid her foot up Veronica's arm. She rested her heel on Veronica's shoulder, and Veronica cradled it and idly kissed her ankle before looking down at her. Her mind worked for a second and then she put down Melissa's leg and straddled her thighs. She rapped her knuckles against the headboard sharply: five short taps.

"That's Morse code for P. If you do it while you're gagged, I'll assume it means pull and I'll stop. I-is that okay?"

Melissa nodded. She repeated the five taps with her knuckle. She finally let the ball drop and wiped her thumb across her bottom lip to gather her spit. "Push."

Veronica retrieved the gag from Melissa's chest and put it back in her mouth. "Naughty girl." Her tone was forced, but it became more relaxed as she continued. "I put that in your mouth for a reason... you talk too much." She leaned in and licked Melissa's cheek. Melissa obediently leaned forward and Vanessa fastened the leather strap behind her head. Their respective positions meant that Melissa's head was bent forward and resting between Veronica's breasts. She felt the beat of Veronica's heart, felt the warmth of her skin, and closed her eyes.

_Finally._

The word popped into her head unexpectedly and, once it was there, she held onto it. She'd been content before, but this was what she had wanted all along. This was her true desire. And now she had someone who would give it to her. She let Veronica lower her to the pillows, and then she allowed her arms to be stretched out to either side. Straps were looped around the headboard, and they were attached to her restraints by the chrome rings.

Veronica put her hands on Melissa's breasts and slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Her strap-on, still wet from Melissa's oral performance, rubbed against the fine hairs on Melissa's stomach. 

"Do you like this, Missy?"

"Mm-hmm."

Veronica reached back and plucked the blindfold off the mattress. She leaned forward and slipped it over Melissa's head. She adjusted the satin until even the slightest light didn't penetrate. Melissa was breathing hard through her nostrils, more saliva gathering around the gag in her mouth as she pushed back the initial panic of being completely at Veronica's mercy.

_Completely at Veronica's mercy..._

The thought calmed her, and she settled into a normal breathing pattern. 

"Are you okay, darling?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure?" 

Something sharp ran across Melissa's right nipple and she arched her back. The spur! Oh, so _that's_ what it was for... She squirmed as Veronica ran it into the valley between her breasts and then back up to her other nipple. She drew a circle and then dragged it down to her stomach. The sharp bite of the wheel was enhanced by having her sight taken away, and it was sending shocks through her system. Her shoulders hunched and she squeezed her thighs together as Veronica idly made a trail across her torso.

She scooted down, drawing a gasp from Melissa as the strap-on brushed her vulva. Veronica cupped her breasts and kissed both nipples, then her stomach. Melissa was squirming, her hands twisting to keep from pulling on her restraints as her heels ran up and down the sheets. Her entire world consisted of Veronica's mouth and whatever Veronica wanted to do to her.

She was ready. She was so ready.

"Okay. Be back in a bit."

Melissa made a sound of disbelief and lifted her head.

"Missy." The voice was stern. "Are you going to be a bad girl?"

She shook her head.

"Good. I'll be right back." The bed shifted as Veronica climbed off.

For a moment, all Melissa could hear was the sound of her own breathing. Had Veronica really left? And if so, had she just left the room or the apartment? Or was it a bluff, and was she standing at the foot of the bed staring down at her?

_Was she still alone?_

Melissa couldn't help whimpering. Squirming. She could feel the eyes of the hypothetical and surely fictional people gathering around the bed. Men, women, all of them at Veronica's command. She pressed her thighs together and rubbed her fingers along her thumb.

Waiting.

As long as she had to.

#

In the kitchen, her normal kitchen, she felt ridiculous. Her cheeks were burning. She was wearing a strap-on and a corset, for fuck's sake. She ran the faucet and splashed water on her cheeks. She was shaking. But not from fear. God, the rush. The power. She had felt close to orgasm at least three times since their game started. She closed her eyes and took a few short, steadying breaths until she felt collected again.

She looked toward the bedroom where Melissa was waiting for her. She certainly hadn't thought Veronica looked ridiculous. The adoration in her eyes, the way she had given herself over so completely... that was daunting. She wet her lips and went back to the bedroom door, stretching to hook her fingers in the doorframe. 

Melissa was lying in the middle of the bed, arms stretched out across the headboard. Her nipples were hard and so pink. Almost as pink as her chest and throat. She was so turned on. Veronica looked at her thighs and could see the moisture on them. She wet her lips and walked to the foot of the bed. _Am I a freak for being so eager for this?_

No more than she is for wanting it.

_I want this more than she does._

No. She didn't. They both wanted it desperately. She wasn't forcing anything on Melissa, and Melissa wasn't forcing anything on her. This was right for both of them. That realization took a weight off her shoulders and she felt...

Free.

She gripped Melissa's feet, one in each hand, and Melissa's body jerked in surprise. "Shh, Missy. Relax, my dear." She pushed her feet apart and crawled onto the bed between them. She let her hands skim up the inside of Melissa's legs, controlling her own breathing as best she could. "Such a good little pet. So patient." She gripped Melissa where her legs met her thighs and extended her thumbs. She stroked, then parted Melissa's labia. Melissa lifted her hips off the bed and moaned around her gag.

Veronica bent down and flicked her tongue over Melissa's clitoris. She thought of the clit clamp, but she didn't want to take the time to figure out how it worked. She slipped her tongue into Melissa and looked up her body. Her eyes covered, her lips parted in a comical "O" shape around her gag... she should have looked fake. But the puffing of her cheeks with every exhale, the way her hair fell over the eye-mask, the tension in her neck... there was nothing fake about this person.

Veronica closed her eyes and focused everything on Melissa's sex. Soft kisses, eager thrusts of her tongue, frenzied penetration with her fingers... it almost came as a surprise when Melissa tightened around her and she realized she was about to come. Veronica lifted her head and considered trying to stop it. Ordering her to hold off, punishing her if she couldn't.

But she knew how long Melissa had waited for this moment and she knew how hard it must have been to hold back this long. She crossed two fingers and pushed them inside, then pressed her thumb against Melissa's clit and rolled it in quick circles. Her lips and chin were already wet with Melissa's juices.

"Come for me, Missy. Give me your come."

Melissa cried out and arched her back, her entire body rigid as she climaxed. Tears appeared at the edge of the eye-mask, smudged and then rolling free at odd angles. Veronica pressed her own thighs together, pushed to the brink from the sight of Melissa coming for her. She lowered her head and sucked Melissa's clit until Melissa became still, a limp form spread across the blankets, her breasts rising and falling with her rough breathing. Her chest was bright red and each exhale was nearly a sob.

Veronica slid up Melissa's body and reached behind her head to unfasten the gag. She pulled it free and Melissa coughed, and saliva dripped down her chin.

"Ugh, sorry..."

"Don't be." Veronica pinched Melissa's chin and lifted her face. She peeled off the eye-mask as they kissed. Veronica straddled Melissa again, and ran her hands over Melissa's chest and then down both arms to her wrist restraints. She pressed herself against Melissa's stomach and began to ride her, thrusting with her toy cock rising up between Melissa's breasts. The strap of her harness parted Veronica's labia and soon she rolled her head back on her shoulders.

"Come for me, ma'am. Please, ma'am, I want to make you come."

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut, her thighs tight around Melissa's body, and she came with a cry loud enough she expected the neighbors to bang on the wall. Every muscle in her body seemed tight, and then they all relaxed at the same time. She felt rubberized, and she trembled as a chill ran from the tip of her head down to the soles of her feet.

"Holy mother," Veronica gasped.

Melissa leaned forward and kissed Veronica's breasts through her bra. Veronica hissed and jerked at the sensation of Melissa's tongue brushing her nipples through the thin lace.

"Gah..."

"Down to single syllables," Melissa said. "I think that's a good sign."

"Yeah."

"Good."

Veronica finally opened her eyes. She felt punch-drunk, or maybe just drunk-drunk, and she tenderly stroked Melissa's face. They stared at each other for a long moment until Veronica smiled. She put her index finger against Melissa's bottom lip, and Melissa puckered up to kiss it.

"Pull. Was it what you hoped, Melissa?"

"No. Better. Better, better, better."

Veronica swallowed, surprised to find herself tearing up. "I'm glad. So glad." She kissed Melissa's closed eyes and then pulled her close. She tried to embrace her and belated realized why Melissa wasn't hugging her back. "Oh, shit. I should probably, uh, let you loose."

"Whatever you desire, ma'am."

Veronica grinned.

#

Susan Lee left the coffeehouse after they were fifteen minutes late. It was bitterly cold, and the snow piled against the side of the building left her shoes slushy and wet. She was already in a bad mood, had been since they called to "grab a bite to eat." The dread in her stomach hadn't let up since she ended the call. 

Usually the people she set up wanted to meet separately, wanted to yell at her for misreading their personalities so drastically. She had been called a _yenta_ more times than she was comfortable with, but she couldn't just stand by and watch her friends go on bad date after bad date when she knew she had the answer.

Just because the vast majority of the blind dates crashed and burned didn't matter, just like it didn't matter that even the success stories usually only lasted a month or two. But Veronica and Melissa just seemed so right for each other. It wasn't something she could put her finger on, but the thought of them as a couple just felt right in her mind. She had waited for fate to push them together, so it was time for her to step in. 

And like she'd waited for fate, now she was ready to stop waiting for her friends. If they wanted to yell at her, they could do it on time, for cripes sake. She stepped off the curb and was looking for a taxi when she spotted them coming down the street toward her.

Melissa's left arm was wrapped around Veronica's right, and their hands were tightly clasped. Melissa was turning toward Veronica and they were laughing at some shared joke as they weaved through the crowd. Susan stepped back onto the sidewalk and moved to intercept them. She waved, and Veronica waved back.

"I was just about to give up on you guys."

"Sorry," Melissa said. She glanced at Veronica. "We got a little tied up this morning. Hard to get out of bed."

Melissa's hair was hidden under a knit cap, and she had a thick scarf wrapped around her neck. Veronica was wearing a red designer coat, unbuttoned to reveal a slick black blouse underneath. Could it have been leather? Stylish, but unusual.

"That's okay. So I guess you guys aren't here to bitch about how horrible I am at matchmaking, huh? Look at you. Hard to tell where one of you ends and the other begins."

Veronica nodded. "We're starting to have a little trouble, too."

Susan looked at her watch. "I still have time for some coffee if you guys want to heap praise on me for my amazing skills."

"Lead the way."

Susan went back into the coffeehouse and held up three fingers to the hostess. She nodded and gestured at a table near the window. Susan gave her a thumbs-up and turned to tell Veronica and Melissa where they were sitting. They were standing just inside the door, but Susan raised an eyebrow at what they were doing.

Melissa was kneeling in front of Veronica, using the tail of her scarf to brush the slush from Veronica's leather boots. She buffed them with the other end of the scarf and then accepted Veronica's hand for help up. "Good work, Missy," Veronica whispered, and they kissed. Then they joined Susan and Veronica looked around the restaurant.

"Do we have a table?"

"Uh... yeah. Right over here."

Veronica put a hand on Melissa's shoulder and steered her through the crowd. Susan watched them, confused, but then she shrugged and followed them to the table. Melissa pulled out the chair, waited for Veronica to sit, and then pushed it back in. She kissed the crown of Veronica's head before she took her own seat. Susan sat across from them and decided not to mention their behavior.

It might be odd but judging from Melissa's ear-to-ear smile, which had been evident from the moment they appeared on the street, sometimes odd could be a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the sequel, "Balance"!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/369210


End file.
